falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Super Star
Kirby Super Star is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. It was the first weekly Thursday game, and because of the Great Dragon boss, almost ended up being the first to end, as Falkuz thought the dragon was practically unbeatable (Part 17 - LOOKING FOR A NEW THURSDAY GAME) until he got the idea of using the Rock ability (Part 18 - JUST KIDDING). This series is also the only one to receive a "Making of" video, as Falkuz never got around to doing another one despite wanting to. Almost three years later, as part of Kirby Week, Falkuz returned to the game and completed The Great Cave Offensive 100%. Description This was the first Thursday game in my Weekly Games! I nearly quit due to the Great Dragon being so hard to beat (although now I know what to do) but I ended up finally winning and now the game is finished! Then I moved on to Kirby Super Star Ultra, a DS remake that added several new games! Like with Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dream Land, I only mostly beat the original but I 100%-completed the remake... BUT, I came back nearly three years later and completed it for Kirby's birthday celebration! You can see KSSU here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEUqJoYgI4N3P5JQ6CgZEOalWLJGBuTUN Videos *Kirby Super Star - Part 1 - Spring Breezing Through *Kirby Super Star - Part 2 - Technical Difficulties *Kirby Super Star - Part 3 - Gourmet Racin' *Kirby Super Star - Part 4 - Race to Dyna Blade *Kirby Super Star - Part 5 - Awesome Ender *Kirby Super Star - Part 6 - Pushin' Baby Birds *Kirby Super Star - Part 7 - Cliffhanger Ending *Kirby Super Star - Part 8 - Dyna Blade Returns *Kirby Super Star - Part 9 - CONSTANT DEATH... CONSTANT. *Kirby Super Star - Part 10 - No Revenge for Meta Knight *Kirby Super Star - Part 10½ - Ohsoclose Credits *Kirby Super Star - Part 11 - Send Fatty Whale to Fatty Hell *Kirby Super Star - Part 12 - Virus Deleted *Kirby Super Star - Part 13 - UNLUCKY NUMBER 13 *Kirby Super Star - Part 14 - Ragequitting Great Cave Offensive *Kirby Super Star - Part 15 - Poppy Bros. Failure *Kirby Super Star - Part 16 - Good Planet, Bad Planet *Kirby Super Star - Part 17 - LOOKING FOR A NEW THURSDAY GAME *Kirby Super Star - Part 18 - JUST KIDDING *Kirby Super Star - Part 19 - The Final Battle Awaits! *The making of Kirby Super Star Part 19! - A behind-the-scenes video of the recording process for Part 19, with annotations (though YouTube's stupidity has removed all annotations from videos so now they're gone). *Kirby Super Star - Part 20 - The Final Challenge! *Kirby Super Star - Part 21 - STUPID COMPUTER VIRUS *Kirby Super Star - Part 22 - ANOTHER RESTART *Kirby Super Star - Part 23 - Mirror Mirror *Kirby Super Star - Part 24 - DONE PLAYIN' FAIR *Kirby Super Star - Part 25 - Bye! *Kirby Super Star - Part 26 - Kirby's Comeback